heroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Erica Kravid
Erica Kravid is portrayed by Rya Kihlstedt is the main antagonist on the NBC science fiction drama series Heroes Reborn. Character Overview She is the CEO of Renautas and Taylor Kravid's mother. She claims her goal is to save the human species but some people are saying different. Her plan is to let the H.E.L.E. hit earth. Heroes Reborn In "Under the Mask" she is in the conference room in the Yamagato Tower. She tells everyone in attendance that E.P.I.C will be ready to go tomorrow, she says it will be evolutionary for the entire world then M.F. Harris enters the room and she begins talking to him, she tells him to keep her in custody and "take care" of her. They go down to the lobby and continue their conversation, she tells prime to do whatever he has to in i order to get answers from Miko, then prime hands her the sword. Erica arrives at the E.P.I.C launch review. Erica sees Taylor in the hallway and tells her that she's really proud of her, Taylor wants to know what happen to Francis. Erica is at the review describing E.P.I.C, she tells them that it can scan any EVO at any place at anytime, they can track down every EVO with E.P.I.C. In "The Needs of the Many", Erica enters her office and sees her daughter, Taylor, she is asked by Taylor, where is Francis, Erica replies by telling Taylor every time she question the path she's on, she thinks about Taylor. She's mad that Taylor slept with a EVO. She tells Taylor the reason that she's rounding up EVO's is to save the human species. M.F. Harris enters her office and tells her that Molly Walker is dead and that her daughter was apart of this, he also tells her that E.P.I.C is only functioning locally. She tells Prime to bring them all back to her and that she wants the kid, whoever that maybe dead. In "The Lion's Den", Erica is at Renautas with M.F. Harris. She realizes that Miko Otomo and Ren Shimosawa are at Renautas for the sword and that they are using the fans of Katana girl to slip pass security, she described it as "the trojan horse". Then she tells him to find Miko and get rid of Molly Walker's body. Erica goes into a secure building and is greeted by Richard, she tells him what he is doing is god-like and what he's doing is like the next big bang without the noise or the mess. She receives a call from Taylor who is apologizes for everything thats happen between them, Taylor wants to meet face to face and she agrees. Erica arrives at her house, she wants to know why Taylor went behind her back. She accuses Taylor of being on drugs. Then Noah Bennet and Quentin Frady enter the room. She wants to know what Noah wants. She tells Noah there is no cost too high to save the planet, she claims to be giving them a future. Erica meets up with Richard at the lab, he tells her that they have less than a week, solar radiation will kill 96% of the earths population gone "Game Over, Erica is watching Miko Otomo fight her way through Evernow, she begins talking to Richard and he tells her that Miko isn't Hachiro Otomo's daughter. They then decide to put a cloaking system in the game which hides the Eternal Fortress. Erica is in her office watching the post of Taylor Kravid revealing their secrets then M.F. Harris calls her and tells her that Hiro Nakamura has escaped, she gets angry and throws her electronic device. In "June 13th - Part One", Erica and M.F. Harris arrive at Richard Schwenkman's house, she tells Prime to wait outside. Erica begins talking to Richard, then she goes down stairs to check on Phoebe's progress, she threatens Quentin as a way of motivation Phoebe to get her part of the plan done. She is with Phoebe as her ability is finally ready, the darkness reaches the summit. Erica is on the news playing the victim and she calls all EVOs evil and blames everything on them. Then Present day Noah sees her and follows her through the halls of St. Judes....... In "June 13th - Part Two", Erica is being interviewed by reporters, she's pretending as if the explosion wasn't her doing, she blames everything on the EVOs. she finishes talking to the reporters and she goes back to Primatech Paper for the photo opps. Erica is leaving but is shot in the leg by Noah and she is then pulled into the stairway by Quentin. Quentin threatens her, he wants to know where phoebe is, she tells him if he doesn't help her to safety then he'll never see his sister again. She is in a hospital bed at St. Judes, being treated for her gunshot wound. Prime tells her that there were two Hiro Nakamura's which also explains two Noah's, she wants Prime to kill the present day Hiro and Hachiro Otomo. Hachiro has become too suspicious and now Erica wants him out the way. She is still in the bed and Quentin comes in, he knows that they framed Suresh, they used a Shape Shifting EVO to look like him and then used Phoebe darkness to cancel out the abilities at the summit and they blew it up. Erica keeps her promise and brings Quentin to Phoebe. 2015, She gets a call from Quentin and he tells her everything Noah just told him, Quentin is working for Renautas. In "Sundae, Bloody Sundae", At Erica's house, she is talking with Richard Schwenkman about the dead line, they only have a week before the H.E.L.E hits she assures Richard that the plan is still in motion then she notices a deer in her yard, she grabs her rifle and shoots it. She is at her house talking to her chef, who is preparing her a meal then Prime enters and tell her that taylor was last seen in Los Angeles, California, they then admit to using Micah Sanders for a specific reason but they don't reveal what that reason is. Quentin and Phoebe Frady deliver Tommy Clark to Erica. She and Tommy sit down and they discuss his future. In "11:53 to Odessa", Erica walks into the room where she put Tommy Clark, She tells him he passed out last night. She tells Tommy his family is okay and then she brings up Noah, she tells him about Noah's past, she then offers to explain everything. She tells Tommy that she is allowing the H.E.L.E to hit and then rebuild. Tommy still believes in stopping the event but she assures Tommy that there is no stopping it. Tommy tells her he wants to see for himself, so he takes all of them to the future. Tommy asks her again about the scar on his neck and she admits that they tried to steal his power but it didn't work. Then she's approached by worker at Gateway approaches Erica and tells her that a couple of agents were taken out by a japanese girl, she tells the agent to kill Miko and bring her Hachiro Otomo. Erica tells Tommy to send Phoebe and Quentin back, once he does this, Miko jumps out of the ceiling and takes Tommy with her. In "Send in the Clones", Erica is frustrated with Hachiro Otomo, she informs him that his creation is causing her many problems. She orders Hachiro to fix the problem because if he doesn't, she will have him and Miko killed. She approaches Tommy only to see that Miko Otomo is gone. Tommy informs Erica that Miko was going to attempt to kill her, so he sent her away instead. She then tells Tommy to send her to Odessa, Texas, present time Tommy and Erica arrive at Gateway present time, she explain that she picked the people who would come to Gateway and she admits that she wasn't entirely truthful in getting them there. She and Tommy enter the gateway community center where Tommy finds his mom and Emily but she and Tommy have to leave right after. She introduces Tommy to Richard Schwenkman, he explains to Tommy that they'll use to machine to amplify his powers. She gets a call from Harris and he tell her that Parkman is rogue and that he has her Taylor, he goes on to tell her that Miko is there and this leads Erica to believe that Tommy lied to her. Joanne is brought to Erica, she offers her a job and a alliance with Renautas. She gives Joanne a assignment, her next target is Malina and Luke. In "Company Woman" Tommy enters the lab and she can see the look of hate in his face. Tommy asks her if what everyone is saying is true; she replies that it doesn't matter because they both know Tommy will help either way. She orders Richard Schwenkman to keep Tommy under control for 14 more hours, keep him focused and make sure Hachiro Otomo completes his job of fixing Evernow. She is on the phone with the governor when Matt Parkman comes into her office with Taylor as his hostage. He demands three one-way tickets to Gateway for him and his family. Only after threatening Taylor and her grandchild's life does she give Matt what what he wants; Erica is shocked by the news that Taylor is pregnant. Erica talks to Taylor about her child; she knows that the father is Francis and then Taylor asks her how it feels to know the father of her grandchild is an EVO, Erica replies with "Not as unfamiliar as you think". 'Editors Note: A series of scenes from here on out will take place in the past. It will provide in site on a much younger Erica Kravid. However, it is unknown how far back these flashbacks take place ' In the past, Erica is in her father's room with him and his doctor. The doctor tells her that there's nothing else he can do for her dying father, medically speaking. He then squashes a insect with his hand; moments later, he heals it. The doctor is a EVO with the ability of Healing. He will heal Erica's dad but she has to do two things in return: the first is to keep his secret, and the second is to have sex with him. She reluctantly agrees. In the present, security enters her office, he informs her that Tommy is gone and she tells him to find Anne Clark because she's the key to finding him. Erica tries to leave to handle the situation but Taylor screams at her to stop in a very loud and roaring voice; she displayed the ability of Sound manipulation. Taylor thinks this is her doing, but Erica assures her that it isn't because she's been tested to see if she's an EVO. Erica soon realizes that power came from Taylor's unborn child. Taylor then demands to see Francis. When Erica refuses, Taylor picks up Matt's gun and forces her to. She tells her daughter that everything she's ever done was for her, but Taylor isn't buying it. In the past, young Erica is vomiting; she is pregnant and her dad knows it. He wonders if she's going to tell the father, and she says no. In the present, once they get off the elevator, it has become apparent that she has set Taylor up, she is surrounded by several guards. In a flashback, Erica has called back over the doctor; Taylor is sick and Erica needs him to heal her and he does but he quickly comes to the conclusion that this is his child. He tells Erica that Taylor's abilities could manifest at any moment and that its best she comes and lives with him. Erica cannot allow this to happen, so she grabs a pair of scissors and stabs him in the back of the head. Back in the present, Erica tells all of her men to leave and she walks closer to the gun and tells Taylor that she's the greatest thing to ever happen to her. She offers Taylor the "perfect future", she wants a fresh start but Taylor turns it down, she'd rather die then to go on living in an empty world, and Erica begins to cry. In the past, Erica hears a knock at her door; it's a much younger Caspar Abraham, and he offers her assistance in getting rid of the doctor. Erica says that she doesn't want to forget, but she wants him to make Taylor forget. In "Project Reborn", Erica broadcasts a video of what's about to happen to the residents of the Odessa Gateway and harnesses Tommy's power through Evernow to transport the residents of Gateway there. Erica is relieved to see that they have made it safely to the future when they check. After Tommy escapes Evernow with the help of Ren Shimosawa, Erica is waiting for him with armed guards and his mother and girlfriend held hostage. Tommy points out he can just freeze time to stop her, but Erica tells him that the world they are in only exists due to the H.E.L.E. and if he stops it, they will all be erased from existence. Erica tells Tommy he can't have both worlds and threatens Emily at gunpoint to make him choose. However, Tommy realizes he can make himself be in two places at once and splits himself. Erica fires at him, but Tommy freezes time and one Tommy travels back in time to stop the H.E.L.E. while the other remains in the future to save everyone trapped there. After teleporting everyone in the room but Erica to safety, Tommy uses theKensei sword to cut Erica's watch off her wrist before sitting in her control chair. Tommy unfreezes time and waits until Erica turns around before activating the space-time bridge. Erica screams in horror as she realizes what's about to happen and Tommy salutes her before merging himself with the other Tommy. Erica is left behind in Gateway when Tommy transports everyone back to the present. After Tommy,Malina and Noah Bennet stop the H.E.L.E., the future Erica is trapped in is erased from existence and her along with it. Memorable Quotes *"My grandfather used to say, the secret to a good kill is the element of surprise" (Sundae, Bloody Sundae) Trivia *She bought Primatech Paper from Angela Petrelli. *With Noah changing the past by shooting Erica, she now walks with a cane in 2015. *She owns Sunstone Manor. *Erica's first kill was Taylor's Father. Gallery 1x03_Erica.jpg 1x03_Erica_with_EPIC_glasses.jpg 1x03_Erica_smilinh.jpg Under-the-Mask-Erica-prsentation.jpg Under-the-Mask-EPIC-glasses.jpg 1x04_Erica_with_drink.jpg 1x05_Erica_vs_Noah.jpg 1x05_Erica_watching_screen.jpg 1x06_Erica_on_device.jpg Erica_shot.jpg Erica_is_hospital_bed.jpg Erica_and_Richard.jpg Category:Heroes Reborn Characters Category:Villains Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Reborn Main Characters Category:Deceased Characters